


Alberta

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, present-day canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alberta adalah rumah kedua Katyusha, hadiah Matthew untuknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alberta

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Canada/Ukraine.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : present-day canon.

_(Alberta adalah rumah kedua Katyusha, hadiah Matthew untuknya.)_

* * *

Matthew sudah sadar bahwa dia datang terlalu cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya, tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak kemana-mana. Meski Kumajirou mulai cerewet dan meminta makan lebih sering daripada yang seharusnya dia lakukan—sesuatu yang membuat Matthew risih karena ada lebih banyak mata yang mengawasinya—dia tidak mau beranjak. Seakan Katyusha bisa menjejakkan kaki ke gerbang yang salah di bandara ini, jika dia pergi barang sesaat. Sungguh, Katyusha datang lebih sering ke negara ini lebih dari yang Matthew ingat, dan tentu saja kemungkinan untuk tersesat hampir mendekati nol.

Dia hanya kurang sabar menanti.

Dan langit-langit gedung bandara seakan menjelma sesaat menjadi tampilan langit Alberta. Langit Alberta yang sudah menunggunya dan Katyusha. Meski Matthew sadar, bukan Alberta sesungguhnya tujuan Katyusha datang. Langit Alberta hanyalah hadiah darinya untuk Katyusha nanti ketika urusan Katyusha di sini sudah selesai.

Dan dia makin tidak sabar menunggu.

Memperhatikan orang-orangnya berlalu-lalang, menempuh lantai bandara dengan langkah sibuk, atau menyaksikan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan dari pertemuan-pertemuan yang menyenangkan, dan nostalgia-nostalgia yang terwujud lewat pelukan hangat, adalah hal-hal yang menghabiskan waktu Matthew. Kumajirou sudah tertidur setelah donat terakhir Matthew menjadi santapannya.

Matthew baru kembali ke kenyataan ketika ada teriakan membangunkannya dari lamunan-lamunan serta renungan dirinya sebagai seorang Canada, "Matvey! Matvey!"

"Katyusha," ucapnya, tak cukup nyaring untuk membangunkan Kumajirou, namun tetap didengar Katyusha dan gadis itu pun melambaikan tangan lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Wanita itu hanya membawa sebuah tas jinjing dan ransel, cukup ringan untuk ukuran bawaan seorang wanita. Tetapi, kewajaran untuk Matthew karena dia tahu Katyusha bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot memikirkan penampilan.

Semakin Katyusha mendekat, semakin memudar senyum Matthew. Sampai Katyusha berdiri di depannya dan bahkan sudah merentangkan tangan untuk memeluknya, dahi Matthew jadi mengkerut. Sedikit.

"Kenapa, Matvey? Ada yang salah?"

Matthew berkata lirih dengan nada yang sayup-sayup terdengar, "... Banyak," bibir Matthew pun merapat menjadi garis tipis lurus. Dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dari Kumajirou, lantas menyentuh pipi, dahi, lengan, serta leher Katyusha dengan gerakan yang amat halus, pelan, dan sedikit takut. Ada perban di lengannya yang tak tertutup pakaian, ada kain kasa pada pipi dan dahinya, juga plester luka pada leher. "Tubuhmu ..."

Wanita Ukraine itu cuma tersenyum kecil, "Kau menonton televisi, bukan?"

Matthew pun menarik napas dan kemudian berbalik sesaat untuk merebahkan Kumajirou pada kursi yang berleret. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, setelah itu. Katyusha hanya diam menyaksikan dengan kedua alis terangkat. Dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Dan untuk pertama, pada kedatangan Katyusha yang kesekian ke negara Matthew, Matthew-lah yang pertama kali menyuguhkan pelukan untuk Katyusha. Sebelumnya dia teramat segan untuk melakukan itu, tetapi kali ini dia mengabaikan segala rasa malu dan sungkannya, karena dia tahu Katyusha amat butuh orang lain.

Matthew tidak berharap untuk menemui Katyusha yang  _seperti ini_.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk kunjungan ini," Matthew bergumam di dekat telinga Katyusha. Tangannya bergerak melingkar di punggung Katyusha lantas menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Matvey, bagaimanapun, di sini ada orang-orangku. Orang yang mengakui keberadaanku dan orang yang menjadi hidupku. Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan mereka, bukan?" Katyusha mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Matthew. Berusaha terdengar kuat tapi dia sudah terasa lemah di rangkulan Matthew sendiri.

"Aku bisa mengurus mereka untukmu," Matthew pun melepaskan pelukan, menjadi merasa amat segan jika melakukannya terlalu lama. Namun matanya tetap tak beranjak dari wajah Katyusha, wajah Katyusha adalah muara untuk aliran tatap penuh simpati dan kasihnya, "Kaubisa percaya padaku. Yang perlu kaulakukan adalah sembuh dan mengurus yang di sana dengan lebih baik dulu, baru kaudatang untuk yang di sini. Mereka juga orang-orangku, sebagian dari diri mereka adalah aku juga. Aku bisa membantumu dalam banyak hal."

Katyusha tersenyum manis, "Kau sudah menampung mereka, dan kau sudah melakukan tugasmu. Ayolah, jangan khawatir, aku tidak sesakit yang kaukira,"  _mood_ Katyusha langsung berubah dan dia pun tertawa ceria, sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Keberadaan Matthew sudah menunjukkan manfaatnya untuk diri Katyusha. "Ayo, apa kau akan membiarkanku lama-lama di sini dan berdiri padahal sudah banyak acara yang menunggu?"

Matthew cuma tertawa kecil, dan menggeleng sambil menggendong Kumajirou lagi. Katyusha berjalan di depannya, dengan langkah yang ceria dan sesekali menggoyangkan tanganya, seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Kat ... jangan bergerak terlalu lincah ..." tegur Matthew. "Tanganmu ... lukamu ..."

Katyusha menoleh, "Tidak apa-apaaa, ini tidak sakit! Sungguh, lho!"

Meski tersenyum, Matthew masih belum bisa menyembunyikan apalagi membunuh rasa khawatirnya pada keadaan Katyusha.

Karenanyalah, Matthew melangkah lebih cepat dan berdiri di samping Katyusha, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tidak sendiri."

Katyusha tak sepenuhnya mengerti motif Matthew melakukannya, tetapi itu bukan alasan baginya untuk tidak membalas. Ditambah dengan senyuman, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Terima kasih."

* * *

Yang dilakukan Katyusha sebenarnya hanya membagikan makanan untuk orang-orang Ukraina yang bermukim di Kanada, baik yang berasal asli dari sana atau yang keturunan, tetapi ternyata dia menghabiskan lebih dari setengah hari untuk itu. Dia berbicara banyak dengan orang-orangnya, yang khawatir akan keadaannya—yang terluka di sana-sini dan kelihatan tambah kurus—tetapi dia hanya menjawab dengan santai dan menenangkan mereka bahwa dia tak apa-apa. Itu hanya cedera biasa, dan kedatangannya ke Kanada adalah bukti bahwa dia memang tak perlu dikhawatirkan oleh siapapun.

Matthew menungguinya dari awal, sejak pagi-pagi buta ketika Katyusha memulai acaranya, dan tetap setia sampai sore menjelang.

Setelah dua orang Ukraina-Kanada terakhir pulang, barulah Matthew beranjak dari tempat duduknya, di bangku di ujung taman, dan Katyusha pun juga sedang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Maaf membuatku menunggu lama. Sebenarnya kau boleh pulang kapanpun kaumau," Katyusha membelai puncak kepala Kumajirou di pelukan Matthew, "Aku bisa pulang ke hotel sendiri, aku hafal jalannya. Lagipula ada banyak orang yang bisa membantuku. Mereka sangat baik! Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bilang bahwa mereka ingin sesekali pulang ke negara asal mereka."

"Baguslah ..." Matthew pun menyunggingkan senyum, "Ayo."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Matvey, pulanglah duluan. Rumahmu dan hotel tempat aku menginap beda arah, 'kan?"

Matthew menggeleng. "Aku sudah membuatmu  _check out_  dari hotel."

"Eeeh? Kenapaaa? Lalu aku pulang ke mana?"

"Kau ikut aku, ya? Aku punya hadiah untukmu ..." suara Matthew rendah sekali, Katyusha harus menutup jarak lebih banyak, "Aku bawa mobil. Kita ambil barang-barangmu di lobi hotel. Aku ... aku sudah meminta mereka menjaganya."

"Matvey ..." Katyusha menatapnya dengan sendu pada Matthew, lalu memeluknya. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu baik padaku, hei, aku sudah cukup senang dengan dibiarkan datang ke negaramu dengan bebas," dia menjerat Matthew dengan pelukan yang rapat, "Terima kasih, ya?"

Matthew mengelus punggung Katyusha dengan lembut, "Kau ... memang pantas dicintai, Kat ... dan bukan dilukai ..."

Tak Matthew tahu, ada setitik-dua titik air mata yang sempat jatuh dari mata Katyusha ketika mereka berangkulan.

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat yang masih dirahasiakan Matthew dari Katyusha, Katyusha tertidur. Kumajirou dipangkunya, dan juga tertidur. Pemandangan yang membuat Matthew tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang jalan bukanlah padang rumput dari tiga  _Canada Prairies_ , tapi bagaimana Kumajirou bisa mudah sekali menyerah di pangkuan Katyusha padahal mereka baru bertemu sekian kali.

Matthew sengaja tidak menyetir dengan cepat. Horizon di depan jalan sana sudah kenyang menelan separuh matahari, lalu langit pun keunguan. Matthew tambah menikmatinya. Tak sesering matahari terbenam momen-momen seperti ini terjadi. Dia menoleh lagi, lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Katyusha dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang tak mau menyentuh lebih keras dari sapuan angin.

Matthew mencoba mengabaikan luka-luka Katyusha, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukannya. Dia menyerah, lantas menepikan mobilnya dan makin menurunkan kecepatan. Dia lantas membungkuk ke samping, mencium luka di kening Katyusha, berharap magis bisa menyembuhkan dengan cepat.

Tak ada negara yang pantas diserang, begitu pula dengan wanita; tak ada satu pun wanita yang pantas dilukai—setidaknya bagi Matthew.

* * *

Mereka tiba di Alberta ketika tengah malam mencapai puncaknya. Katyusha hanya terbangun ketika turun dari mobil sampai dia masuk ke salah satu kamar di villa Matthew, lalu langsung tertidur lagi. Bersama Kumajirou, yang mengejutkan Matthew sekaligus membuatnya tersenyum senang lebih lama lagi.

Tidak apa bagi Matthew, karena dia memang menunggu esok untuk menyuguhkan hadiah untuk wanita itu.

* * *

Maka, di pagi menjelang esoknyalah, setelah mereka sarapan panekuk lengkap beserta sirup maple andalan Matthew, Matthew membawanya keluar.

"Astaga, aku baru tahu kaupunya rumah yang sebegini indahnya!" Katyusha melangkah keluar dari pagar kayu dan bola matanya berputar puas menjelajahi sekeliling yang cuma diisi padang rumput. Rumput yang rendah dan berdaun mungil memanjang. Tak ada rumah tetangga, cuma ada padang luas hijau dengan jalanan kecil beraspal yang membelahnya. Ada gunung jauh di ujung, danau kecil di dekatnya. Tak terjangkau dengan singkat jika hanya mengandalkan kaki. Katyusha pun tak ragu untuk berlari lebih jauh lagi, mendaki bukit kecil di barat, sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, bebas seperti burung.

Matthew kewalahan mengejarnya. Sepertinya cuma dialah yang khawatir akan luka-luka Katyusha.

Katyusha akhirnya duduk dengan kaki yang dilemaskan ke depan dan kedua tangan sejajar punggung, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menikmati sinar matahari Kanada yang masih saja terasa asing untuknya. Ukraina tak mendapat sinar matahari yang seindah Kanada, maka dia menjadi sangat senang dengan tempat ini. Selain karena Matthew, tentu saja.

Matthew duduk di sampingnya dan menaruh tas kecil—yang tak Katyusha sadari ternyata dibawa Matthew.

"Hei, tas apa ini?"

Matthew hanya tersenyum, lantas membukanya. Mata Katyusha melebar ketika mengetahui isinya. Lalu Matthew menyentuh kening Katyusha, melepaskan kain kasa yang kotor dari sana. "Kau tidak mengganti ini sejak kapan?" lembut sekali gerakannya, untuk melepaskan semua selubung luka Katyusha. Katyusha sempat refleks mengaduh ketika plester luka di lehernya dilepas, meski Matthew sudah melakukannya dengan amat hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget. Lanjutkanlah ..."

Matthew selesai melepas semuanya, kemudian menaruh kasa baru yang telah dibubuhi obat untuk luka di kening Katyusha. Lukanya memang tidak besar, namun dalam. Leher Katyusha yang tergores juga ditanganinya. Ditempelkannya plester yang lebih besar untuk menutupi goresan yang nyaris mengenai nadi utama leher Katyusha.

Dan setelah semua luka yang besar yang tampak selesai, dan hanya tertinggal satu yang tersembunyi, Matthew agak ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Katyusha pun menurunkan pakaiannya yang hanya berupa kaos sederhana sampai ke lengannya. "Lakukan saja."

Matthew lebih hati-hati sekarang. Bahu Katyusha terasa amat lembut namun rapuh secara bersamaan. Bahu Katyusha melemas ketika Matthew mengobati lukanya. Luka itu ternyata tak kalah besar dengan yang di lengannya. Matthew membayangkan padang salju yang beraroma gandum ketika memandang kulit Katyusha yang tampak di matanya. Atau aroma angin padang bunga matahari yang bercampur dengan hangat musim panas bersuhu rendah dari Ukraina.

Sungguh padang yang indah dan lembut ini malang, telah ada noda luka dalam di atasnya, dan Matthew tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk Kat-nya tersayang.

"Maaf ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit," Katyusha menenangkan.

"Bukan ... bukan karena itu ..." Matthew mengangkat pandangan dan mempertemukannya dengan mata Katyusha. "Maaf karena ... aku tidak ada di sampingmu ketika negaramu sedang bergolak ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh, ini bukan salahmu," Katyusha pun mengecup kening Matthew, "Ini cuma kesalahpahaman antara aku dan adikku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Segera."

Aroma padang rumput Kanada kacau di hidung Matthew karena Katyusha, tetapi Matthew semakin menikmatinya. Dia memejamkan mata sebentar, dia tahu kata-kata Katyusha hanyalah kata-kata, bukan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Matthew pun mengakhiri tugasnya lalu menyingkirkan tas yang menghalangi jarak mereka itu.

Dia duduk sejajar dengan Katyusha, lalu menarik kepala wanita itu untuk bersandar di pundaknya, "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat di depanku ... karena aku juga bukan lelaki yang kuat untukmu, Kat ..."

"Mmmh?" tangan Katyusha menyusup ke pinggang Matthew lalu melingkar di sana. "Aku ... aku ku-kuat, kok. Ini sudah biasa."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Tapi aku ... tidak akan keberatan jika kau melakukannya ... karena kau sudah terlalu kuat selama ini."

"Matvey, tenanglah," Katyusha menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Matthew. "Aku bisa bertahan ... bisa, aku bisa ..."

Dinding pertahanan Katyusha runtuh hanya dengan sekali sentuhan pada kepalanya oleh Matthew. Dia akhirnya sadar bahwa dia lelah berpura-pura untuk selalu tertawa pada orang-orang dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada dinding yang kuat sempurna, tidak ada pertahanan yang tidak punya cela, dan tidak ada kaki yang begitu kuat untuk selalu berdiri. Katyusha membiarkan dirinya jatuh di bahu Matthew. Ujung pakaian Matthew di pinggang lelaki itu dia cengkeram—lalu dia merasa terlalu jahat karena selain melakukan itu, dia juga mulai membasahi pundak Matthew dengan brutal.

"Maaf ... Maaf, Matvey—"

"Kau diizinkan menangis ... maka lepaskanlah, Kat ... aku tidak keberatan."

Tak sebentar Katyusha menangis. Matthew membiarkan hening menjadi penghiburnya dan langit menjadi penenangnya. Dia merasa sakit bukan karena menjadi sandaran dan dibebani Katyusha, namun lebih karena sakit sebab memikirkan ... betapa melelahkannya perjuangan Katyusha akhir-akhir ini untuk negaranya yang sedang kacau karena perselisihan dan insiden-insiden.

Di saat ini, di abad dua puluh satu dan ketika zaman sudah modern, masih ada kekacauan seperti perang? Lalu dia tahu, tak seorang pun memang berhak mengalami peperangan, terlebih orang itu adalah Katyusha-nya. Orang yang dia ajak berbagi lebih banyak dari saudaranya sendiri, karena ikatan yang sudah terjadi berpuluh tahun karena migrasi, kerjasama, pengakuan, dan bantuan.

Katyusha akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Kadang ..." dia masih bersandar, "Aku berpikir, aku ingin sekali tinggal di sini. Terlebih, ketika kautunjukkan Alberta-mu. Aku ingin menjadikan ini rumahku ..."

"Ini memang rumahmu," Matthew balas merangkul pundak Katyusha lantas mengelusnya. "Orang-orangmu banyak tinggal di sini, selain di Saskatchewan, ingat? Aku mengizinkanmu kapanpun kau ingin datang ke sini ... dan rumahku ... rumahku di belakang sana adalah milikmu juga ..."

Tidak terdengar lagi isakan dari Katyusha, namun Matthew masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Matvey, menurutmu ..." dia berhenti sebentar, "Rumah itu apa?"

Matthew melirik ke bawah, tapi tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Katyusha. Dia bisa melakukannya dengan sedikit bergeser, tapi dia tidak ingin merusak kenyamanan wanita tersebut. "Rumah?" Matthew mendongak pada langit.

"Bagiku ..." alih-alih, Katyusha-lah yang menjawab, "Adalah tempat di mana kau bisa pulang dan berbahagia."

"Ya ..."

"Kautahu, di mana aku bisa berbahagia, Matvey? Di mana? Kaubisa menebaknya ..." suara Katyusha begitu lirih dan berat, serta dibumbui oleh rasa takut dan khawatir dan keinginan untuk dilindungi. "Aku bisa merasakannya di sini, bersamamu. Di saat-saat begini, di manapun di Kanada aku tak keberatan ... selama ada kau dan segala yang kau berikan ..."

Di atas tanah yang menghijau dikarpeti rumput, Matthew mencari tangan Katyusha, dan dia menemukannya. Digenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kau dan Kanada-mu adalah rumahku, Matvey. Rumahku—"

"—Rumah adalah tempat untuk bernaung setelah kau berjuang di luar, Kat. Bukankah ... begitu?" dia menaikturunkan tangannya di lengan Katyusha yang dipeluknya. "Dan kautahu di mana tempatmu berjuang."

Sekali lagi, Katyusha membasahi pundak Matthew. Matthew terlalu penurut untuk sekadar protes soal basahnya pundaknya yang bahkan belum kering sedikit pun. Katyusha terlalu terluka dan terlalu rapuh juga terlalu ringkih untuk ditolak tangisnya.

"Maaf," Katyusha akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Maaf ... aku ..."

"Jangan minta maaf karena menangisi hal yang memang sudah tidak bisa kautahan lagi, Kat. Tenanglah."

"Aku ..." Katyusha pun mendongak, pundak Matthew adalah bantalnya, "Aku menangis karena aku menyesal. Kata-kataku tadi ... padahal dari sanalah aku berasal. Aku diakui di sana. Mereka adalah orang-orangku. Aku bodoh sekali mengatakan itu—ingin meninggalkan mereka—padahal karena merekalah aku ada ... karena merekalah aku menjadi Ukraina ... menjadi Katyusha yang kaukenal ..."

"Ketika kau sedang bersedih, kau memang bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang di luar batas ... tetapi selama kaubisa kembali seperti biasa ... itu bukan hal yang besar."

Katyusha mengalihkan wajah Matthew agar memandang padanya, "Kenapa kaubisa sabar sekali menghadapiku? Padahal aku adalah perempuan berisik yang sedang terluka, yang sedang lemah—"

"Karena kau berisik, maka akulah lelaki lembut untukmu. Dan karena kau terluka dan lemahlah, aku membawamu ke sini. Jangan mengkhawatirkan banyak hal, Kat ..."

Tangan Katyusha yang ada di rahang Matthew pun menarik wajah lelaki itu mendekat padanya untuk dicium. Katyusha beraroma bunga yang tak Matthew kenal, bau sejuknya angin, bau padang rumput Ukraina, ada aroma darah, dan sedikit aroma mesiu, tapi tak mengapa bagi Matthew, karena dia akan memberikan aroma Alberta untuk Katyusha. Aroma Alberta yang memberitahu Katyusha bahwa dia hidup untuk dua rumah sekaligus.

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact:**

**Canada Prairies** : provinsi di barat Kanada yang memiliki padang rumput indah, provinsi tersebut adalah Provinsi Saskatchewan, Manitoba dan Alberta. Luas totalnya kurang lebih 1,7 juta kilometer persegi.  
 **Alberta** : provinsi di Kanada, salah satu dari tiga tempat yang banyak dihuni oleh orang-orang Ukraina, baik imigran maupun keturunan. Dua lainnya adalah Saskatchewan dan Manitoba (sama dengan daerah _Canada Prairies_ ), sisanya ada di Ontario, British Columbia dan Quebec. Gelombang pertama kedatangan imigran Ukraina ke Kanada diperkirakan terjadi pada tahun 1891.

 


End file.
